Snowy Skies Ablaze
by itaharugraylokelover4ever
Summary: Gray Fullbuster was a popsicle, as Natsu put it, and always would be. Fubuki was an icy-hot Dragon Slayer with a past of untold tragedy and now she seeks to correct what once went wrong. When she arrives at the guild, what will happen to Gray's demeanor? Will she finally find the truth about her family and get justice for them?


Summer ends, leaves turn color and fall, snow builds upon silent hillsides, flowers bloom in the sun…. all of theses things happen every year without fail. It's one of the facts of life that the seasons occur annually, people don't typically question it. But what if all of that stopped? What if, perhaps, all of that change just stopped happening? What if our world were stuck in a perpetual winter?

Well, as I was about to find out, anything could happen…..

"Fubuki, come here!" called a young woman with snow white hair that flowed to her knees as she stood sternly over a broken pot. A little girl with the same strikingly white hair and startling blue eyes runs around amid huge drifts of snow covered hills. she ignores her mother, giggling merrily as she flew as fast as her small legs would carry her. A man with an easy smile and messy, electric blue hair crested the largest hilltop carrying a heavy satchel over his shoulder. The little girl became excited upon seeing her father and launched herself at him using her magic to create a snow lily to surprise him.

"Look daddy! I made you a flower as pretty as mommy!" she said. Her grin was very wide, displaying the tooth she had lost 3 days prior and her happiness lit up her features as she gazed up at her father. He gingerly took the flower from her tiny hands and kissed her brow before appraising her craftsmanship. "This is beautiful Fubuki! You really put a lot of detail into this. Thank you" he said and then picked her up before heading to give her mother a kiss.

The happy family sat down to dinner, not knowing that danger loomed upon the horizon….

A bright red flame leaped and danced along the walls, terrifying and entrancing me. I searched frantically for mommy and daddy while trying to avoid being consumed by the fire. No matter how loud I screamed for them, the didn't answer.

Where were they? I panicked and felt around me to find a cool area where I could escaped from my house and rolled in the snow to cool myself off. as soon as my skin was a little less flaming, I began looking for my parents even more urgently than before. Being disoriented by the barrage of light in front of me and the pain of the burns I got, it was hard to focus on anything but how miserable I felt. Something caught my attention though as I shifted a little more to the right of the drift I was behind.

"P…..please, just leave her be, she's only 5 years old. Do whatever you want to us but let our daughter live!" I heard a voice that sounded like daddy say. I quickly scrambled to the snow drift I heard the voice coming from and was met with a truly scary sight…

Mommy and daddy were laying on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts and cowering in front of a group of scary looking wizards. One of the wizards sneered and said " Sure, we'll let the little brat go. It's not like she's of any use to us anyway. Your wife on the other hand is another story. She'll be loads of fun and her medicine skills are invaluable. You however, we don't need you anymore Salzan." He turned as if he were going to leave but stopped, then quickly summoned a dark magic that made my father begin bleeding horribly through his nose.

My mother screamed and cried beside him, trying to stay close to his body as one of the other wizards tore her away to bind her limbs. I stayed silently crying as I watched my only remaining relative being taken away from me forever, wishing I could just lay next to mommy and daddy one more time. I dragged myself to daddy's side and lay beside his cold body and dazedly fell into a cold, deep sleep.

When I woke up, I felt a warm sensation coming from all around me and I couldn't see. As I reached out I felt that whatever the warmth was coming from was something hard and smooth, almost like scales. The thing above me began to shift and as i saw light i shielded my eyes, scared as to what i would find. "Do not worry little one, you are safe here." a deep female voice emanated throughout my mind. As my eyes adjusted, the form covering me became clear. a ginormous blue, glittering dragon loomed above me almost regally. She reached to the top of the large cave that we were in, her face surprisingly didn't scare me. i thought she was beautiful actually.

"Who are you lady dragon? Where are we? Where is daddy?" i asked in a rush before melting into tears and sobbing loudly. "Shhhh little one, it's ok. I buried your father in a special grave not to far from here. We are high atop Leonea, the tallest mountain in this area. My name is Snowfire, the legendary ice-fire dragon." she wrapped her wings around my tiny frame and nuzzled me as i wept until late into the night until she left for a few minutes to gather me some food. after i ate i curled into her side and was fast asleep within minutes.

The sun woke me up the next morning, making me blink several times before i could actually make myself get up from the ground. I noticed that i was laying on a soft fleece blanket and wondered how a dragon could possibly get their hands (claws?) on a blanket. "Good morning little one, I trust you slept well?" Snowfire said, presenting me with a bowl of rabbit stew. The rabbit stew was gone within five minutes,my appetite surprising even me.

"I see you were quite hungry. There is a question i must ask you and your answer is very important" she said seriously, looking me in the eye. when i nodded she continued, "Do you want to stay living with me or do you want me to give you to a family in a nearby village? If you decide to live with me i will teach you Dragon Slayer magic and medicine if you wish, that way you won't be vulnerable to that kind of attack again." I thought about her proposal and immediately thought of my poor mother, trapped with those horrible wizards, and i knew what my choice would be. "I will stay with you and learn Dragon Slayer magic. I want to find my mommy one day and save her."

And with that, my fate was sealed…..


End file.
